


Birthday Cat

by Inkribbon796



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Over the years they've known each other, Wilford has gotten Dark some odd gifts. This years, however, he got Dark a pet.





	Birthday Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday submission for Darkiplier. Wanted to write something. Hope you guys enjoy it.

“Wil,” Dark huffed out.

“You didn’t even let me start,” Wilford pouted and Dark wanted to slam his head on his desk. His sheer inability to tell this madman  _ “no” _ was going to be the death of him one day.

“We can’t keep it,” Dark had his head in the palm of one of his hands.

The pitiful thing in the palm of Wilford’s hands gave a sad mewl. The mad reporter had come across a stray black kitten and decided to give it to Dark as a birthday present.

“Look at ‘em,” Wilford begged. “I’ve named him Damien.”

“Will,” Dark ground his teeth together, wanting to slap the lunatic if it would actually do anyone any good. “Why?”

Wilford looked at the runt of a kitten. “I don’t know, he looked like a Damien.”

“Why did you name it?” Dark growled.

“Because he’s yours,” Wilford smiled and put the kitten on Dark’s desk.

The little kitten just sat on his desk and Dark waited, practically begging the thing to pee on his desk so he could get rid of it. As the seconds ticked on and the kitten just sat there, looking rather sad and dejected, Dark sighed.

“If you ever get me an animal again, I’m kicking you out,” Dark decided he was damned creature anyways, but the thing was a pitiful mess.

“I knew you’d love him,” Wilford immediately seemed to rebound from his shaky uncertainty.

“You’re going to get me everything it needs,  _ now _ ,” Dark ordered. “A litter box, food, water, supplies. I want them here, immediately.”

“On it,” Wilford saluted, pulling out a windup mouse out from his half of the Void and set it down next to the kitten. The toy was almost as big as the feline was.

Once Wilford was gone, Dark groaned in annoyance, looking at the wretch.

“I’m not giving you my name,” Dark warned it. The kitten seemed to be looking around for Wilford, probably its only real source of warmth and food it had received in some time if its undersized frame had anything to go by.

A sad, familiar cord tugged at Dark’s chimera souls, “If he’s not back within the hour, I’m going to have to get you something.”

Then the kitten began shivering, clearly unhappy with the temperature in the room, a pitiful string of mewls coming from it.

Dark pulled from the Void a small, plug in pet pillow, picked the tiny cat up by itself scruff to try and avoid getting the least amount of hair on his suit, and set the kitten on the warm pillow. The kitten settling in and began to purr.

He couldn’t help the small smile that found its way onto his face. Finally with the cat not looking like it was about to keel over any second, Dark got back to work.

To Dark’s surprise, Wilford did actually show up with supplies, about an hour after he’d handed the kitten over.

“I got a bed,” Wilford smiled, looking around. “Where’d Damien go?”

“I’m not calling him that,” Dark warned, point behind his desk to the kitten who was still napping on its heated pillow.

“Come on, what’s wrong with the name?” Wilford smiled when he peered around the table to smile at the kitten.

“That’s a dog bed,” Dark evaded the question, looking at the pet bed in Wil’s hands.

“So?” Wilford set the bed right next to the kitten, looking like he was about to scoop the thing up. Dark slapped his hands away.

“No,” Dark snapped quietly. “He just went to sleep.”

“Already a proud pet parent?” Wilford smiled smugly.

“No, I don’t want to hear it screaming again, I have work to do,” Dark scoffed.

“Right,” Wilford smiled, pulling a cat tree out of the Void and began to set out food and water. Dark sighed, knowing that at this point there was no possible way the cat was leaving now, and the Host was never going to let him hear the end of this one.

“No, don’t set that up out here,” Dark growled when he saw Wilford trying to set up a litter box right in the middle of his office. “That smell will  _ never _ come out.”

“Where am I supposed to put it then?” Wilford asked.

“The bathroom, we can try that instead of in here where I have to spend all my time,” Dark spat.

“Fine, no need to get so grouchy,” Wilford rolled his eyes and went to follow Dark’s orders.

When Dark looked back the kitten had gotten up, noticing a dish of wet food that Wilford had placed near the bed. The thing practically stumbled over its own front paws to get something to eat.

“Fine,” Dark huffed out. Reaching down to scratch the kitten’s ear, he leaned into Dark’s touch. “Just don’t pee on my papers or suits and I’ll think about letting you keep my name.”

“What was that?” Wilford walked in.

“Thank you for Damien,” Dark sighed.

Wilford was practically beaming. “I knew you’d like him. Happy birthday, Dark”

“Don’t track litter everywhere,” Dark glared at him.

Wilford shrugged and disappeared with a pleased smile on his face, leaving Dark with a hungry kitten, and slightly less of a hole in his chest.


End file.
